Seth and Jono
by SilverDawn15
Summary: What happens when two orphans get adopted by Seto and Joey but a DNA test shows that they're actually their sons! What also happens when they're all sprung into the past to see a family quickly fall apart? Will the twins help the family get back together with their new items or will they lose their lives?


Yugioh

Seth and Jono

Chapter One: Orphanage

"I just don't get it," A ten-year old boy with brown hair that looked a bit lighter and piercing amber eyes said out loud before he took a bite out of a cookie in his hand as he sat on a revolving chair. "I just can't figure it out." He finished the cookie before turning around to see the other looking out the window instead.

The other was another ten-year old boy with a mop of blond hair that looked a bit bright and playful blue eyes was barely listening to his brother's rant as he looked out the window to something that caught his eye and was entranced by it. "What is it?" The brunette asked as he stood beside his brother and was shocked.

In the backgrounds of the orphanage were two lizards, but these lizards had wings! One lizard was a very pale blue, easily mistaken for white, with red eyes and had two horns that leaned towards the back of its head, which was more narrow than the other lizard's, and had a leaner build for speed while its wings were thinner than the other's.

The other lizard was pure black with blue eyes, its head was slightly rounder but still somewhat narrow and instead of having horns, it had two claw-like scales on each side of its mouth, it was a bit broader than the other but still lean, built for defense and endurance rather than speed, but its wings were longer than the other's so that was built for speed.

The two looked around before seeing the two and fading out of existence, and no one else saw them. "Jono? Jono!" The brunette shouted as he shook the blond, making him snap out of his trance. "Were those-" "A Red Eyes White Dragon and a Blue Eyes Black Dragon." Jono finished as he stared unblinking at his twin.

"Stop with the staring!" The brunette shouted, scaring Jono and making him blink. "You know that creeps me out!" A loud pounding at the door caught their attention. "What's going on in there you brats!?" The manager, a young lady in her twenties who was only in the orphanage to find single guys, shouted angrily as she stood outside the door.

"Nothing Ms. Hanou!" They shouted, tensing before hearing her walk away. She was the rudest manager in the orphanage, she would abuse them, starve them, tell them to 'go to hell' even though they already knew what that meant, and make them either sleep in the backgrounds when they were telling the truth or sleep next to the dumpster when they were lying, either way she was a horrible manager.

"Seth calm down," Jono said as he watched his twin pace around the room. "We'll find a way out of here." They weren't even assigned a room like the other orphans, all they had for a room was the spare janitor closet that she stuck them in the day they turned five and left them in there until the janitor opened it later at night to find two exhausted, already asleep, boys and threatened to call the orphanage owner.

"How?" Seth asked as he looked at him worried. "She doesn't even let us see anyone who comes to adopt a kid. I think we're suppose to die by her hand." If there was one thing different about the twins, besides their features, it was their personalities.

Jono was playful, smart-alek, liked to talk back, and brash too but put him and his brother in a new environment and he goes in his hidden 'Big Brother' mode. Seth was smart, cautious, playful, and a bit brash too, depending on the situation, but put him and his brother in a new environment and he acts like a lost puppy, he even whimpers when strangers get too close to him!

"We'll think of a way," Jono said before looking at the computer Seth was using earlier. "Have you figured out how we can get Ms. Halibut to get us to see a pair of parents?" Seth sat back in the chair and looked at the screen. "No," He said in a defeated voice. "I tried setting up appointments, changing parts of her schedule, even sending her an e-mail but it's either locked or she can erase it."

* * *

><p>The next morning Inuhoozuki Hanou was dead bored, she sent the brats outside, she starved the two troublesome, troublesome in her mind, brats without breakfast, and she cleaned the orphanage from floor to ceiling, okay maybe not the basement but she can get the two troublesome brats to clean it and lock them in there.<p>

She was too wrapped up in her plan to even notice a pair of parents in front of her. "Excuse me?" One parent asked, snapping her out of her thinking to notice them. "Is there something I can help you two with a child?" She said in a fake happy voice, all she wanted was a single guy with loads of money.

"We just want to see what kind of kids there are here for us to adopt." The other parent said in a business-like voice. "And how about instead of a kid you can have me?" She asked in a flirtatious voice, invoking the other parent. "Hey!" They shouted as the male parent restrained them.

"Just show us the kids." The man ordered in a threatening voice and she rolled her eyes while scoffing. "Fine." She said as she led them to the backgrounds while she still planned two boys' sleeping arrangements.

* * *

><p><strong>For any critics, Red Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Black Dragon are mine, along with the twins Seth and Jono. Inuhoozuki's name is Japanese for 'black nightshade' since I pictured her to have a poison-like personality to find hot single guys and to leech off their money.<strong>


End file.
